Of Love And Of Hate
by Serena van der Woodsen
Summary: Young Narcissa Black does everything she can to avoid marriage. Her mother does everything she can to get her married before age twenty-one. The conflict of opinions will eventually bring what Narcissa fears most: love. [Prequel to The Grim Tellings of Na
1. Wine and Ugly Men

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any recognizable characters. Or do I... No, no I don't

**Author's Note:** Muchas gracias to **Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**, who convinced me to write this. It is a prequel to The Grim Tellings of Narcissa Malfoy, and, well, it really doesn't matter which you read first... just make sure you read both (and revew). Also, thenk you to my beta, **PadfootandProngs91**, you rock, dearie.

* * *

One. Two. Three.

Narcissa wasn't sure whether she was counting (four) the number of times (five) she swirled her glass of (six) wine, or the number of unattractive men (seven) in the room. Either way worked.

Eight.

_Parties are boring_, Naricssa decided, swirling her glass of wine around (nine) before downing it in one swallow.

Ten.

She must have been counting the men, for the number in her head kept rising, after her drink was gone.

Narcissa was standing alone in the corner of the room, quite glad to be left alone. These functions were not simply parties, but perfect matchmaking opportunities for her parents, who were on an ever-persistant quest to get her married off before she hit twenty-one.

"'Cissy!" Narcissa heard her sister, Bellatrix, rushing towards her, clutching a large flute champagne, which was against etiquette, as her parents would say. Champagne later.

"What?" Narcissa slurred, trying to sound drunk. She really wasn't in the mood to meet any men (twenty-one).

"'Cissy, there's a man--" Bellatrix was interrupted with a loud snort of disdain from Narcissa, "—that mother and father want you to meet. Please, try to be nice to him, and remember, they didn't do too terribly for me." Bellatrix smiled towards her husband of three months, Rodolphus Lestrange.

"They like you, Bella." Protested Narcissa, losing her pretense of drunkenness, "they approve of you, because you were willing to get--"

Narcissa's mother cut her tirade short, brushing Bellatrix aside, which was a rarity. Narcissa smirked.

"Yes mother?"

Mrs. Black got straight to the point,

"Narcissa, this is Lucius Malfoy."

"It's a pleasure."

"And Lucius, you've heard of Narcissa, of course."

"Your reputation precedes you."

"And your does you no justice."

Her mother had done it this time. How dare she? A _Malfoy_?

Never. Never would she.

When the impact of what she had said hit her, Narcissa blanched and quickly excused herself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Does you no justice? What was she implying?

Narcissa grabbed a glass of wine from a passing tray, tossing it off in one large swig. The stupid things she did.


	2. Nevermore

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Sad, isn't it?

**Author's Note: **The key to a good story is a good summary. I learned that the hard way, and am learning it again; thus I changed the summary. Thanks to Jackie for being my kick-ass beta. Excerpts (in **bold**) taken from Edgar Allen Poe's The Raven

_Why are you so stupid?_ Narcissa stood in front of her mirror donning her floaty satin nightgown. The party was still going on downstairs. She really wasn't in the mood. _No more suitors, no more wine, no more mingling._

_No more Lucius Malfoy._

So she'd left.

_Stupid._ Narcissa taunted her reflection. _You're too stupid to know to run when mother comes with another man trailing her, you're too stupid to know—_

A soft rapping at her chamber door distracted her from her diatribe of insults. She lay down in her bed, trying to seem asleep.

_**Someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door**. _

"'Tis a visitor, tapping at my chamber door. Only this and nothing more." she murmured to herself, quoting her favorite poem.

"Narcissa?"

_Thank Merlin!_ Narcissa thought.

It was Bellatrix.

"Come in, Bella."

Narcissa's sister entered her bedchamber, her raven hair flowing down her back.

"'Cissy, I have to leave now."

Narcissa hated when her sister left.

"Bella, don't go. Ask Rodolphus if you can stay the night."

"'Cissy, you'll be okay. You're nineteen, not nine."

Narcissa leaned forward in her bed, and Bellatrix sat beside her.

"Bella, this house is so cold. I hate being here alone with mother. She talks of nothing but getting married."

"How did you like Lucius Malfoy?".

Narcissa stared. Bellatrix was grinning.

"Bellatrix! You're awful!" she shrieked, hitting her sister with a pillow. This is what she wanted. She wanted to feel like it was the old times, before Bellatrix was married, before Narcissa's constant subjection to _talk_ of marriage.

"'Cissy! You'll tear my dress!"

"I don't care! You'll only wear it once anyway!"

"Stop it, 'Cissy!"

"Narcissa?"

Narcissa immediately stopped hitting her sister, as her mother stepped into her chamber, looking much like a raven herself.

_**In there stepped a stately Raven of the saintly days of yore.** _

"Yes, mother?"

"I wasn't aware you left, Narcissa, there were other people I wanted you to meet."

_I don't want to meet anymore people! I want to become an old spinster, living for the day I die!_ Narcissa thought furiously.

"I'm sorry mother." she obligatorily responded, looking down at her black comforter.

"Bellatrix, isn't your husband waiting for you?"

"He can wait a few minutes more." said Bellatrix dismissively.

Mrs. Black stiffened, and her posture became even more straight and dignified.

"One does not dictate how one's husband can wait." she said authoritatively.

"He's fine, mother! He doesn't mind waiting while I say goodbye to my sister!"

Mrs. Black's eyes narrowed,

"'Tis a miracle we found you a husband." she sniffed.

"Thank you, mother."

"**_Doubtless" said I, "what it utters is its only stock and store, caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster, followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore"_**

"Go, Bellatrix." commanded Mrs. Black.

Bellatrix gave Narcissa one last hug and swept gracefully past her mother.

"Narcissa, do not let any of your sister's foolish ideas get into your head."

"What ideas?"

"You must always obey your husband."

"Mother, she wasn't—"

"Narcissa, if you do not promise me, I will see to it that Bellatrix does not visit us. She is a bad influence, and an atrocious wife."

"Mother, you can't keep Bella—"

"Nevermore."

_**Quoth the Raven "Nevermore."**_

Mrs. Black smiled composedly and backed out of the room.

Narcissa promised.


	3. Two Flowers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters and I barely own the plot. It's all J.K.Rowling's.

**Author's Note:** Muchas gracias to my wonderful beta, Jackie. I've taken out, a, few, commas, to, please, you. Heh heh... I'm okay.I also changed that French guys name... it just didn't sound French enough. And a note to the general public; I realize the characters Bellatrix and Rodolphus may seem out of character right now, but this is simply my version of events; things will change later.

**Cara:** This story will generally be composed of short chapters, but there may be a few longer... I'm not sure, I write this on a whim. Enjoy!

* * *

A new day. One full of possibilities; Narcissa's mother would not be home. For one day there would be no possible betrothals, no new suitors, no prospective wedding gowns.

Narcissa awoke early in the morning; unusual for her, as she liked to avoid her mother as much as possible. But since she was gone, Narcissa decided to rise early and enjoy the day.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix came to visit midafternoon.

Rodolphus brought Narcissa a flower like he always did.

"One for every time you see me, " he would say, "For every time I visit and you are not yet married I will give you a flower. This way it is easy to count your victories."

Narcissa kept her flowers pressed in a large book. When dried, every detail was captured in the flower, each fold of each petal was preserved.

Narcissa served her guests tea in the garden.

"Why does mother insist that I marry?" Narcissa asked, to no one in particular.

"Every high class pureblood girl _must_ marry." responded Bellatrix matter-of-factly.

Narcissa sighed and watched the clouds float lazily above.

"All the decent men have been snatched up. There's no one left for me. The only men that remain are fat old ones whose wives have died." Narcissa folded her arms and crossed her legs moodily, "Probably because they killed them."

"What about Aristide André Levesque?"

"He's French. Father won't let me marry someone French."

Bellatrix stared innocently at her sister over the rim of her teacup.

"What about… Lucius Malfoy?"

Narcissa's engaging blue eyes narrowed to slits and she stood.

"It's been nice seeing the two of you." she said through her teeth.

"Come of it, 'Cissy! You never have to look on the man again if you don't so desire."

"You're going to put ideas in mother's head! Once she hears that _you_ think it's a good idea, she'll lap it up like a cat!"

"What do you mean by that?" Bellatrix was standing now too.

"Everyone knows you're her prized child! I'm too independent and Andromeda is a wreck! You're an obvious first choice, seeing as she has no sons to dote upon!"

Bellatrix's eyes flashed and she twitched as though she longed to grab for her wand, but she did not deny what Narcissa had said.

Suddenly Narcissa softened, her face relaxed and her eyes widened.

"All this over talk of marriage."

Bellatrix swallowed her anger and hugged her beloved little sister, taking in the scent of roses that lingered about her.

"I'll never marry." Narcissa murmured into Bellatrix's robes

"'Cissy, you'll be fine. Marriage isn't all that horrid." she smiled at her husband who had been patiently observing the whole scene

"I'll take that as some sort of compliment." he smiled back at her.

"See, Bella!" Narcissa exclaimed, "You two are so happy! You've taken the last good man there is for yourself!"

Bellatrix and Narcissa took their seats once more and finished off their tea.

When they were done Bellatrx and Rodolphus were shown to the door by a sorrowful Narcissa.

Before they left, however, Rodolphus handed Narcissa another flower.

"I have this for you."

"Why? You already gave me one."

"You may need two." he winked, "For moral support."

Narcissa hugged her brother-in-law,

"Thank you."

That evening, Narcissa placed the flower in her book to dry. She mournfully dressed for dinner, wishing she could remain preserved; her innocence, her beauty, her youth. Forever. Each detail laid out for eternity in a perfect grace.

Her mother was home.


End file.
